Life, Love and Drama
by Kataang7373
Summary: Four years after the end of the war Aang and Katara are happily engaged and live in Ba Sing Se along with Sokka. Things seem to be going well but the threat of Azulas anarchist faction calls them out of peace. As if that wasn't enough, a series of events tests their relationship. Will Kataang survive or will Pain and hurt get in the way. Kataang for life.


A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I'm not even sure if this will be my last story or not. I'm a huge Kataang shipper and I hate how people have stopped writing fanfics about them so basically I hope this inspires a few Kataangers to write some more.

No matter what happens throughout this fic, I am a die hard Kataang so obviously things will end our way no matter how it starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

Aang is 17 now so figure out the other guys' ages from his.

It's past midnight in the lavish upper district of Ba sing se. Ever since Aang defeated the firelord over 4 years ago, Ba sing se has made improvements to every sector and not just the wealthy sector. Most people were fast asleep at this time of the night, save for one certain airbender who just so happened to be the Avatar.

Aang was standing alone on the balcony of his honorary Ba sing se home wearing nothing but his red undershorts. Now 17, Aang had matured quite nicely, standing at 6 feet tall with quite a it of lean muscle. He's even beginning to show some stubble on his jaw line. He stayed still thinking aloud

"How did it get like this…?"

He drops his head into his hands.

"Things were going so well but now she won't even talk to me."

Flashback started…(2 weeks ago)

"Katara are you sure you're feeling Okay?" Aang says trying to lean in closer to his girlfriend.

"N-no I'm fine A-aang, please just give me a little space" She scoots farther away from him all the way to the back of the saddle.

Sokka and Suki look at each other warily then look at Aang who is sulking quietly on top of Appas head trying to steer the Bison the right way. Sokka breaks the awkward silence.

"What's up with them? I thought the mission went well, I say it's time to kick back and relax…" He relaxes against the saddle with his hands comfortably placed at the back of his head.

Suki shakes her head and looks at Katara who has her knees pulled to her chest and seems to be silently sobbing. Suki tries to move over to comfort her.

"Don't" Katara says shakily.

"Just leave me alone for now. I'll be fine"

Suki sighs then leans on Sokka who's already fast asleep.

"Aang are you sure we shouldn't have given Zuko a ride back with us. I feel bad that he's gotta travel back by himself on that cold ship."

Katara stiffens up at the mention of Zuko. Only Suki notices.

Aang gives a forced laugh then replies,

" I asked but for some reason he was really against the idea. Besides he says he has to have a couple of meetings with his council on the ship."

"Okay." Suki takes one last look at Katara and Aang 'why do I have a bad feeling about all this'

Flashback ends…

'Since then… That's when she got into whatever funk she's been in'. Aang sighs then shakes his head forcing a big smile on his face.

'Think positive. That was two weeks ago. It's probably just girl stuff or something'

He walks into his large bedroom filled with ancient expensive artifacts too fancy for aangs tastes. He plops down on his bed and looks at the empty space beside him. 'I miss spooning cuddling' he laughs a little.

Just as he's about to fall asleep, the door creaks open. Normally he'd assume that it was just Katara since only her and Sokka live with him here but since Katara hasn't been in the best of moods the last few weeks he assumed the worst.

Keeping his eyes closed he quickly airbends himself up and around the intruder in almost blinding speed. Once he's behind the culprit he notices what the possible assassin is wearing…

….'is that…a thong'.

"H-hey Aang"

"Katara? Oh it's you…" He breathes a sigh of relief.

….

"Wait. KATARA!" He nearly shouts as he frantically looks anywhere but her plump posterior.

"Why are you here…. D-dressed like that *gulp*"

Katara, now 19 years old, looks like almost the spitting image of her mother. Shes grown a little bit taller at about 5'2 and a lot curvier. Her dark brown hair is full of sheen and reaches all the way down to the small of her back. Right now she's wearing a very lacy purple lingerie that makes Aang almost lose all sense of coherency. She's looking down at her toes with the slightest hint of a blush on her face.

"Aang. I'm ready."

"W-what do you mean?"

Katara turns quickly and stares at Aang with a blank look. Aang is taken back but she reaches out to Aang and ferociously grabs and kisses him.

While still locked in their VERY feral kiss Katara begins dragging him back towards the bed. She forces them both on the bed with Aang lying atop her.

She quickly reaches for the waistband of Aangs shorts but then Aang stops her and breaks the kiss.

"Wait…"

Katara tries to continue the kiss but Aang moves his face back.

"Ughhh, what are you doing? Isn't this what you're always asking for. I'm here, I'm willing. Let's get it over with"

Aang has a shocked look on his face 'is that what this has been about all this time'

Flashback starts… (3 weeks ago)

Aang and Katara burst into their room tangled up and making out. They have on their formal garbs(A/N think Aang at the end of season 3 and Katara at the Ba sing se ball) as they move through their room towards the bed.

"Mmm…. I…. Couldn't wait for….. Ohh…. That ball to be over. I want you so bad right now" Aang says very huskily as he kisses Kataras neck.

That statement seems to snap Katara out of what ever sexual haze she's in as she gently pushes Aang off of her and stops the advances he was making on her gown straps.

"Wait Aang. You know we can't do that yet"

Aang sighs almost angrily "Katara. You know I love you. And I've respected your wishes to the letter ever since we started dating. But I don't understand why we can't take this last step and really solidify our relationship"

"Oh so our relationship isn't solid?"

"No…no…no… I didn't mean it like that. Look, I told you already, in air nomad customs, once two people fall in love and are sure they belong they make love as a way of spiritual bonding that takes their relationship to the highest level possible. And the appropriate age once can do this starts at 16 for my people."

"And I already told you Aang, in MY peoples custom we wait till marriage."

"But we're engaged! " he says while pointing to the betrothal necklace around her neck.

"I wish I could marry you right now Katara –"

"-but we can't till we've cleared up this mess with Azulas anarchist faction, you know that"

Aang sighs and sits down in the bed. Katara gets beside him.

"Sweetie, you know I love you, and I want to give myself to you and no one but you. You know how important my virtue and honor is to me and my people. I promise when the time is right I'll give you everything and hold nothing back"

Aang smiles and kisses her lightly. "You're right. If it's for you. The wait is well worth it."

Flashback ends….

"Katara I don't understand, what happened to your customs and everything. Is this why you've been avoiding me these last two weeks? Please. Talk to me"

"Fuck my customs, none of that matters to me anymore. Aang I'm giving you this chance. Take it or leave it."

Aang starts to get teary eyed and looks stunned "Katara, what are you saying. This isn't you!"

Katara angrily gets up from under Aang and grabs his sheets to wrap around herself.

"Fine then. If you don't want me. Someone will! "

She storms out of the room. Aang calls out to her and even chases her to her room but she ignored him and locks the door.

Inside Kataras room:

Katara is lying down with her face in her pillow sobbing softly.

"I'm so sorry Aang"

One week later…

Aang and Katara hadn't spoken once since then. Katara spent all day out and even when Aang managed to find her she completely ignored him. Aang was so confused and even reached out to Sokka who wanted no part to do with their 'hormonal teen drama'.

Tonight however was a special night because Suki and Toph were in town so they were having a celebratory dinner. Katara put on her best fake happy performance in a while. Suki didn't seem to notice or particularly care at the moment.

"You guys are soooo lucky you live in a mansion like this, I wish I could stay here" Suki said in absolute awe of the dining room.

Toph snickered "We all know the only reason you wanna live here is so you and snoozles can get in on morning afternoon and night"

Aang and Suki snicker while Sokka chockes on his food.

"Besides it won't be like you two are the only sexcapaders around here anymore."

Everyone looks confused for a second. Suki breaks the silence

"Toph are you seeing anyone?"

"Who me? No no I was talking about twinkle toes and sugar queen"

Sokka chokes on his food once again whilst Suki gasps in a playful manner.

Katara stands up from her table and yells at Toph

"What are you talking about Toph! Stop making shit up! Me and Aang haven't done anything"

Aang is blushing furiously but nods in agreement. Toph looks at the two confusingly for a second then quietly whispers "wait…so you mean…"

Katara then has a knowing look

"Wait Toph. Please don't say anything more"

Aang stands up with a concerned look on his face. "Katara what's she talking about?"

Toph looks at Katara angrily and says "if you don't tell him, I will"

Katara begins to cry

"Aang, I'm s-sorry. I-I'm p-p-preg…."

Well there you have it. Went on rather long I apologize but I felt I needed to get slot of groundwork in. I know there's more than a few stuff wrong with it so don't hesitate to tell me and criticize me, also if they're out of character a bit like Aang, he's 4 years older so I think it's possible. Oh n don't forget. I am a Kataanger.

.


End file.
